Hana Interruptus
by Ecchi-Spud
Summary: Zorpox is back, with plans to infiltrate the Yamanouchi clan -- starting with a deep and penetrating infiltration of Yori! OH WOE IS SHE! Rated T for kinkiness and sexy silliness. MAJOR Ron/Yori, a little KiGo.


I don't own these characters; they belong to Walt Disney Productions. I'll be returning them.

The rope technique demonstrated by Ron Stoppable can be found in Scroll #5 of the Secret Shi- . . . uh, Secret _Shibari_ Scrolls (pardon me, I'm not a master).

**

* * *

**

Hana Interruptus

A Kim Possible shortfic by Ecchi-Spud.

* * *

DAH-DAH-_DEEE_-DAH

DAH-DAH-_DEEE_-DAH

A Kimmunicator beeped on a coffee table in a darkened living room, its ringtone ignored. In fact, its distinctive beeping was in competition with the other sources of sound in the room:

1. The occasional sound of thunder, accompanied by lightning strikes which would briefly add light to the room.

2. The sounds and shouts of the two occupants in the room.

3. The background sound (relatively quiet) of organ music. Specifically, the _Toccata and Fugue in D minor, BWV 565_.

Yori was breathing raggedly, dressed in her all-black _ninjitsu_ garb. Her left sleeve was partially split open; Yori reached over and ripped it off, then repeated the action on her right, as she continued to stare at the goggle-enclosed eyes of her opponent.

Black outfit, with purple gloves and boots, and a purple beanie on a head of blond hair. Purple-and-red cape. Red-tinted lenses on the goggles. Red 'Z' on the chest. Leer with a large number of teeth on the face. The only changes to Zorpox's prior appearance were that his skin was of a normal hue (instead of bluish), and, instead of a utility belt, a length of rope went around his waist several times.

"So, Miss Yori!!" (Do I have to mention the thick accent?) "You have proven to be a most worthy adversary. I shall TRULY enjoy what comes next!"

"You shall NEVER defeat me in battle. I am one of the top graduates of the Yamanouchi School."

"On the contrary, Miss Yori, it is not in BATTLE that I shall defeat you." Zorpox leaped at Yori, who aptly dodged away.

Zorpox continued, "The Yamanouchi ninja clan is the key to my eventual domination of the World. And YOU, Miss Yori, shall be the key to my eventual domination of the Yamanouchi!!"

"And how do you intend to accomplish this?"

"Let me show you." With that, Zorpox reached down and loosened the rope tied around his waist. Gravity took over, revealing a pair of Fearless Ferret boxer shorts. A distant flash of lightning completed the image.

A chuckle escaped from Yori's lips. "This seems very familiar."

"And I'm sure THIS will seem familiar as WELL!!" With that, the rope in Zorpox's hands leapt forward, surrounding Yori. As the clap of thunder finally rolled in, Yori was snuggly secured, her hands tied behind her, her legs bound together, her chest well . . . accented.

As a gasp of astonishment escaped from Yori's lips, Zorpox jumped over to her, leaving his pants and boots on the floor where he previously stood. "It would appear, Miss Yori, that you are – over-dressed." Zorpox simply placed his right-gloved hand on her still-clothed chest, while his left travelled to the trousers.

_RRRIIIIIIP! _In a single move, the remains of her outfit separated from Yori, leaving her in her chest bindings and white panties – as well as the ropes, still snug to her body.

Stepping back a bit, Zorpox leered up-and-down the bound Yori. "Oh, very nice. I think I will enjoy this very much."

"The dishonor will be all y-" Yori's snarl was interrupted by an object on the coffee table.

DAH-DAH-_DEEE_-DAH

As both Yori and Zorpox glanced over at the Kimmunicator, Zorpox was the first to respond. "I would not place much hope in your friend. Even now, my minions are closing in on Kim Possible. And little Hana!"

Yori's head whipped back, a look of terror on her face. "Hana? WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO HER?!"

Zorpox started stripping off some of his remaining clothes. "I have no intentions of harming a hair on her head. YOU, on the other hand . . ."

Yori's captor walked back to her, now outfitted only in goggles, cape, and boxers. "It appears that, once again, one of us is over-dressed." Zorpox reached out, and calmly inserted an index finger into her bindings, as a bright flash of lightning crashed nearby.

_BOOM_, went the thunder.

"BOOOYA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!" went Zorpox.

"AIIEEEEEEEE!!" went Yori.

_CRASH_, went the door.

A short little girl, dripping from the outside rain, ran into the room and leapt up, as she tackle-glomped Zorpox.

"_BIG BRO!!_"

The combination of male and very young female hit the ground with a solid thump, as Yori remained standing, eyes staring in disbelief, bindings still in place. "Hana?!"

The person being squeezed couldn't get out much more than "ca- . . . n't br- . . . eathe . . ." Hana just kept the hug going, punctuated with a giggle.

Yori quickly squirmed around, which included shifting both shoulders up, then just her right, and finally both shoulders again. Just as quickly, the ropes fell to the floor, their knots loosened. Reaching into a hidden space, Yori grabbed a robe and covered herself with it, before getting another similar garment and rushing to the others.

"Little Warrior, you must ease up so your brother can breathe!"

Hana let go, allowing her brother to take a deep breath.

"Hana? What are you doing here?" queried Ron, the heavy accent now gone, as Yori draped him with the robe in her hands. "I thought you were over at Auntie Kim's!"

Hana just stood there and continued with the giggles. The puddle under her continued to spread.

"Oh, little Hana, you are soaked. We shall have to dry you." Hana started to go grab some towels from the bathroom next door, when an organ note stopped her in her tracks. "_Anata_, the music?"

Ron just puzzled, "Huh? Oh, yeah." Reaching the coffee table, Ron grabbed a remote and punched a button, killing the stereo. "Now, little Sis. What are you doing here, instead of being at Auntie Kim's with Rufus?"

As Yori draped a towel over the child, Hana stared between the two adults. "Were Big Bro and Big Sis being naughty?" As twin blushes started to spread between Ron and Yori, Hana giggled, "_Oy vey_!"

"Little Warrior!! Where did you learn that phrase?"

Ron's blush deepened, while a hand started to scratch the back of his head. "Uh, Yori, maybe we should'-"

DAH-DAH-_DEEE_-DAH

Both Ron and Yori stared at the Kimmunicator once again. "I thought you set that thing to ring automatically."

"No, _Anata_. I thought you did."

Ron quickly grabbed the Kimmunicator and answered. On-screen was a nearly-hysterical Kim Possible.

"-akes, Ron, PICK UP!!"

"KIM! It's me!"

"Thank GOD!! Ron, it's Hana!! She's-"

From a lower height came a small voice. "Hiya, Auntie Kim!"

"HANA?"

"Yeah, KP. Hana's here."

A seismic wave of relief fell over Kim's face. "Oh, thank goodness. I'm sorry, Ron. We accidentally gave her the wrong ice cream."

"ICE CREAM! ICE CREAM!"

"Hana, ssshhhh." Facing the screen again, "You didn't have the low-sugar kind?"

From behind Kim, Shego's face appeared on the display. "My bad. We had some, but I accidentally gave Hana the wrong dish."

Climbing on top of Ron, Hana peered at the screen and waved. "Hiya, Auntie Shego!" From her position, Auntie Shego waved back.

"Ron, is she alright?"

Looking at his little sister, Ron responded. "A little wet, but she seems to be okay. Can't say much about the door, though."

"You too? After running around for several minutes, she kinda burst through the back door here." On the corner of the display, a small window popped up, showing a screen door with a child-sized hole in the middle. "Rufus went after her as well. Is he there, too?"

At that moment, a damp, tired-looking naked mole rat appeared. "It's okay, Kim. He just arrived." Rufus gave a weak thumbs-up.

Yori walked over to Ron, trying to pick Hana off of him. "If it is all right, Kim-_san_, I think tonight we shall take care of Hana. Tomorrow morning, we shall come over to take care of any damages that have been incurred."

"Yeah, Kim. We'll come over to help fix the door."

"I'm sorry, Ron."

"Don't worry about it, Kim. You know Hana's a super ninja kid!" Ron couldn't help but beam.

"_Anata_, I will take Hana and Rufus to get them bathed. Could you help me get them into their beds?"

"Be right with you." Ron watched Yori carry his sister towards the bathroom, picking up Rufus along the way.

"I'm sorry, Ron. I know you wanted to spend some time alone with Yori tonight."

"It's alright, Kim. My folks are still gone for another two weeks. There'll be other nights."

After a slight pause, Kim had to ask, "Did Hana burst in . . . during . . ."

After a slight pause to blush, Ron answered, "No. Hana interrupted us before we got to . . ."

"Oh . . ." After more pausing, "Well, unless there's something else, I'll say good night."

"'Night, Kim. See you tomorrow." And with that, Ron hung up the Kimmunicator.

Yori came back, wrapping her arms around Ron. "Hana is in the bathtub, Rufus is relaxing in the sink."

Wrapping his arms around Yori, Ron gave a quick peck to her cheek. "I'm sorry, dear. We'll have to save that play for another night." Grinning, Ron continued, "My parents are still at their conventions, so we've got time."

Yori commented, "By the way, you did very well with the rope tonight."

"Yeah, I've been going through those Seven Shinobi Shibaba – Seven Shinobu –"

"Seven Secret Shinobi Scrolls of Shibari?"

"Oh, now, you SEE, Yori? How is it that you can say the name, and I can't?"

"It is not an easy name to say, _Anata_, just as it is not an easy art to learn. To the best of my knowledge, even Master-_sensei_ is the only one to-"

From the bathroom, came a little voice, punctuated occasionally with the splash of bath water. "seven – sacred – secret – shinobi – scrolls – of – shibari"

Both Ron's and Yori's eyes tried to dislodge themselves from their sockets.

* * *

MEANWHILE, at Casa KiGo . . .

Kim Possible was lying down on a couch also occupied by Shego, resting her red-topped head in the other's lap.

"And the kid burst in on them before . . ."

Kim nodded. "That's what Ron said."

A chuckle escaped Shego's lips. "_Oy vey_."

"Well, Ron and Yori will be coming over tomorrow morning to help fix the door. And YOU had better be ready to apologize."

"Kimmie, I swear I didn't know I gave Hana the wrong dish of ice cream. I'll cover the costs of the damages."

"And will you help me babysit Hana again?"

Shego spent a few moments thinking that over. "Of course. And next time, I'll keep better track of the ice cream."

"Deal. For now." Kim stretched in place. "Oh, what a night! Good thing the back door's secure for now."

Shego stroked Kim's hair for a bit. "Looks like you need a little something to relax you."

Kim stared up at her green-tinged partner. "What did you have in mind?"

"A hot bubble bath . . . a glass of chilled champagne . . ."

"How about sparkling cider?"

"With a little apple vodka . . ."

"A little less in my glass."

"Of course."

It didn't take Kim long to reach a decision. "I'll get the bath ready."

"I'll get the drinks."

Both leapt up from the couch, their mission set.

* * *

LATER, back at the Stoppable Ranch . . .

Ron closed the door to Hana's room, the occupant sound asleep. Checking next door to make sure Rufus was also deep in slumber, Ron then went back to the bathroom, where Yori was taking care of the bath.

Across from the bathroom, he spotted the pile of special garments (made for occasions such as tonight) he and Yori had worn earlier on the counter. Picking up part of Yori's outfit, Ron noted that the Velcro seams (for easy "ripping") were still in place. Placing it back in the pile, Ron opened the bathroom door.

"Well, Yori, the little ninja's aslee—"

Ron paused as he finally got a good look at Yori. She was now dressed in a short silk robe, red with an intricate dragon design – a gift from a past trip to Hong Kong. Yori stared directly at Ron . . .

"So, if it isn't Zorpox!" Yori's voice, if anything, had an added tinge of huskiness to it.

A bit confused, Ron shook his head. "Uh, Yori, I thought . . ."

Speaking a bit softer, and in her usual tone, "You just said that Hana is asleep. I thought, if we keep the noise down and do not wake her, we could still have some fun tonight."

As realization dawned, Ron nodded, and started to leer. With an accented voice, Ron spoke higher than a whisper. "Ah! Dragon Lady. Have you come here to help me plot world conquest?"

Getting back into character, Yori replied huskily, "Absolutely. And I thought that, while coming up with evil and fiendish plots, it is best if we had a relaxing environment to develop them in."

Ron then glanced at the "relaxing environment." Instead of just draining the bathtub, Yori had recharged it, with steam rising from the mound of bubbles. Yori started to loosen the robe, revealing a distinct lack of chest bindings.

"Boooya-ha-ha-ha-ha . . ."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Yes, this takes place (long) after "In Silent Mode." I couldn't leave Ron tied up all of the time . . .

C&C at your leisure.

* * *

Through the open bathroom door, a red silk robe flew out and landed in the pile of clothes. Following the robe, on a similar trajectory, came a pair of Fearless Ferret boxers, before the door finally closed.


End file.
